Lost In The Woods
by butterfly-92
Summary: She knew that with every passing second with no rescue, her chances of making it home to her beautiful wife and daughter were getting smaller and smaller. Post 8x24 Callie/Arizona
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and my computer :)**

**Please excuse me if there's any mistakes – English isn't my first language. But please leave me feedback as to what I can improve :)**

**/**

The sun broke through the branches of the threes and a certain dampness was in the air.

Arizona awoke with a start when she felt a cold hand press against the side of her neck,

"I'm sorry," a rough sounding voice said "didn't mean to statle you"

Arizona tried to focus on the person in front of her, as she watched them check on Mark, who was still lying in her lap.

"He's doing okay." the person said - now she could see who it was

"Cristina?" she gasped short of breath.

Cristina looked her in the eyes, pity and pain radiating from her eyes. Arizona took a shaky breath and tried again, "Cristina, am _I _okay?"

Cristina sighed and bowed her head.

"You're coughing up blood..."

"I know my symptoms, but do _you_ think I'll be okay?"

"Ariz..."

"NO! Cristina, do you think I'm going to see my wife and daughter again?" She grabbed Cristina's hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

Cristina grabbed their joined hands with her free hand and looked Arizona in the eyes.

"I don't know. But you better fight, okay? You better fight to get back to your wife, because we both know that she'll kick my ass if..." she stopped herself. Neither of them could bring themselves to speaking the words out loud. But Arizona knew. She knew that with every passing second with no rescue, her chances of making it home to her beautiful wife and daughter were getting smaller and smaller.

Tears were slowly making their way down the blonde doctor's cheeks, as she nodded.

"She's gonna be pissed" she gasped, as another cough ripped through her body, making her curl into herself, as blood once again passed through her lips, staining her already blood soaked hand.

She looked down at the man in her lap. Slowly running her somewhat clean hand through his hair she addressed the young doctor crouched in front of her,

"Do you think you could move me somewhere else? I don't want him to see this..."

Cristina wiped her cheek and nodded. Looking over her shoulder she motioned for Meredith to join them.

"We'll move you"

**AN:  
So I know this was short – but it's just a starter to see if I'm any good at this writing stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**AN: Thank you all for the kind words! It really helps me wanting to write more **

/

As a doctor you are trained to keep your head clear during emergencies. As a doctor you are trained to assess the injuries and quickly come up with a cure. As a doctor you are trained to keep your patient calm and still, so that you can give them the best chance of survival as possible.

As a doctor you are NOT taught how to react if you suddenly find yourself in the middle of a disaster where rescue seems impossible.

You are not taught how to cope with one of your fellow doctors (and friend and sister and soul mate) dying while being stuck under a plane.

But when you find yourself in such a situation you must deal with the cards you were given, and make sure as many as possible gets out of it alive.

/

Cristina walked through the wreckage of the plan, searching for something - _anything _- that could help them survive just a little longer.

Finding nothing useful she kicked at someone's pink suitcase ("Typical Rollergirl") and went in the direction of where the front of the plane had landed.

"Still alive?"

"You're a wired doctor, you know that?"

She walked up to the window of the cockpit and looked inside at Jerry, the pilot.

"Asked you a question, Pilot"

The pilot sighed, "It's Jerry. And you shouldn't need an answer now - I'm clearly alive!"

He was still sat straight up thanks to the board she herself had put there earlier. She didn't dare think of how many hours it had been.

"Still no feeling in your legs?" she put her snide comments to herself. It wouldn't help anyone at this point to be bitchy. And plus, she felt sympathy for the man who was trapped in a place, he would probably never get to work in again.

"No, still not feeling where you stabbed me with the pen. That's bad, isn't it?"

Cristina reached for the water bottle she had in her coat pocket. She handed it to the pilot through the broken window.

"It's not good, but it could be worse. Drink some water."

"How are the others? How's Arizona?" He only knew one of the doctors by name, but could not put a face to the name. But still he felt a connection to the woman. She had been there for him and calmed him down – even though her laughter freaked him out.

Cristina looked towards the other part of the wreckage where the other remaining doctors were.

"Good, considering..." she leaned against the side of the plane on her good side. "We need to get to a hospital soon, otherwise I don't think they're going to make it."

"What's your name?" he didn't want her to elaborate as to _why _some of them could die, so he changed the subject.

It worked. The Asian doctor turned her gaze towards him again from where it had been, he could only assume, on the other doctors.

"Cristina Yang." she answered with a tone in her voice that he wouldn't expect in a situation like this – She sounded like she was introducing herself to a business partner, "Dr. Cristina Yang."

"Hello Cristina, I'm Jerry" he reached a shaking hand through the window to shake her hand. Cristina gripped it tight and shook once before letting go. She handed him the water bottle again.

"Drink some more, I have to go back to the others."

She left the water with him.

/

Arizona looked up as a shadow passed through her line of vision. She watched as Cristina made her way to where Meredith and Derek were sitting by the fire that had long ago burnt out.

"Mark?"

Mark grunted out what sounded like a _yeah_ and wriggled his feet to show her he was still around. She rested her head against the side of the plane and sighed.

"Who would have thought the side of a plane could be so comfortable to lean against?" she asked and Mark grunted again – this time it resembled a small laugh.

She breathed in heavily a few times and knew what was coming. She braced herself as a cough once again ripped through her body. Once again blood landed on her hand, but she had long ago given up on wiping it away. Another cough made her curl into herself. This time a bigger spurt of blood landed in her hand. She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth and reached for the water bottle Cristina had placed beside her.

With a shaking hand she brought the bottle to her lips and took a small sip, careful not to get any blood on it.

"You okay?"

She looked up and saw Meredith standing in front of her.

"Yeah" she answered as she placed the bottle back beside her. "Feels like I'm coughing up my lungs, but the pain aren't as bad as it has been."

"And the leg?"

"Still hurting, but it's getting numb. I think? I just need to keep it covered – It hurts more when I look at it." She chuckled and patted the jacket she had draped over her legs. "How are you doing?"

Meredith carefully brought a hand to the back of her head.

"Fine. I really want to sleep, but Cristina's pretty adamant about me staying awake." A small smile formed on her face. "I think she enjoys slapping me a _little_ too much, but it keeps me awake."

Arizona smiled – she didn't dare laugh incase it brought on another coughing fit.

Beside them Mark grunted again.

"Could you give him some water?" Arizona asked, "I can't really reach up there"

Meredith nodded and reached for the water bottle and helped Mark drink.

"Can I take a look at you leg?"

Meredith was once again standing in front of her. Arizona blinked, confused as to how she got back so fast. She must have blacked out for a second.

She looked down at her leg and nodded. When Meredith sat down beside her, she looked away. Somehow seeing the wound made it hurt so much more.

Meredith carefully lifted her jacket to reveal the wound on her thigh.

"It looks okay." She lowered the jacket again, "You split it yourself right?" at Arizona's nod, she continued, "It looks good."

"It hurt like hell." Arizona let out a small laugh as she tried to get comfortable.

Meredith smiled, "I can imagine."

"Is it infected?"

"No. But it could be, if it doesn't get treated."

"I figured. Everything is really relying on the rescue now, isn't it? There isn't much else we can do now."

"Yeah"

Arizona patted the ground next to her and Meredith sat down.

"How are you doing?"

Meredith knew what she was talking about, without Arizona having to be specific.

"I miss her." She looked down at her hands in her lap, "I miss her already, and I don't know how to cope with all of this" she gestured on all the wreckage with one of her arms.

Arizona sighed, "I know how you feel." Meredith looked at her.

"You do?"

"My brother, Tim, died a few years ago. He was in the army. After he died, I didn't think I would ever be able to breath properly again. When he died a big piece of me died with him."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Arizona reached over and grabbed Meredith's hand.

"I know that hurts. I know. But the important thing is that she knew that you love her. And she knew. She knew that you loved her."

Meredith leaned her head against Arizona's shoulder and nodded.

"I miss her."

"I know."

/

By the time the sound of a chopper reached their ears, Arizona had closed her eyes.

_Just a few moments of peace from the pain_


	3. Chapter 3

Callie never thought the day would end like this. When she gave the three young residents a lecture on happiness, she never thought that her own happy bubble could burst any given second. When she went home after her shift, dropping Sofia off with the neighbor's daughter, she thought the night would end with screams of pleasure where lingerie and body paint played a big part.

The night did end with screams – just not of pleasure and the body paint and lingerie were left forgotten in the now empty apartment.

The night ended with a desperate scream coming from a young woman who didn't know if her life as she new it was over, and she would begin the new day as a widow or single parent.

When Owen had called her she thought she was being called in again. She had a whole speech prepared before she even answered the phone: _Sorry, no can do. I have a wife to take care of when she gets her ass back home._

But she never got past _Sorry_ before her whole world collapsed and she suddenly found herself rushing towards the hospital mere hours after she left it.

/

They were told that three helicopters were incoming. Callie and the other doctors gathered on the roof as they looked towards the sky.

"A plane crash. They were in a freaking plane crash."

Owen had called Callie the second the call from the hospital in Boise reached him and the search and rescue team had been called. That seemed like a lifetime ago, and now they were all waiting for the three helicopters carrying their friends.  
It was the first time Callie spoke since the search and rescue team reported the missing plane found. Bailey, who stood beside her, turned to look at her, but Callie didn't sense her. She was lost in her own world.

"Callie…"

Just when Bailey reached out towards Callie, Jackson pointed towards the sky.

"There they are."

/

The sound of a helicopter approaching didn't reach Arizona. She didn't see the rescuers rushing towards them, as Cristina and Meredith ran towards them, screaming for help. She didn't feel hands shaking her - desperate to wake her up. She didn't see or hear anything.

But the others did.

When the sound of a helicopter could be heard, Meredith, Cristina and Derek were the first to react. Meredith got up faster than she knew was possible, while still careful of rustling Arizona too much. Cristina was already flailing her arms at the sky, screaming for help, when Meredith and Derek joined her.

They only realized that Arizona wasn't responding when the helicopter had landed and the medics were looking over Mark, Arizona and Jerry.

"How long have she been out?"

"What?"

"How long have she been unconscious?"

"I… I don't know. We were just talking…"

The search team quickly moved Mark and the pilot Jerry onto the helicopter, and when it took off a second helicopter landed in its place.

"We have to move now."

Cristina ran after them.

"Can I go with her?"

The medics nodded before strapping Arizona onto a stretcher and put her into the helicopter.

Cristina turned to Meredith and Derek.

"See you in Seattle." And they were of.

**Sorry this is so short :) haven't got much time this week **

**Once again thanks so much for the kind reviews :)**


End file.
